The p-clamp is a mechanical apparatus used in the art to secure components. More particularly, the p-clamp is used to hold or tightly secure two or more objects together, in order to prevent their movement or separation by application of an inward force. As shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,782,266 and 7,216,862, p-clamps are generally designed as a metal clamp produced from a single long metal piece. The single metal piece is bent into a form comprised of a circular arc, with the opposite ends of the metal piece coming together to close the circular arc. The end pieces of the clamp are fastened together using a screw or bolt.
Existing p-clamps are metal, or metal covered by a plasticized or rubberized component for improved grip. While sturdy, metal clamps are difficult to bend to fit around one or more longitudinal elements, like bundles of wires, tubing, or other similar materials.
Consequently, there is a need for a p-clamp that is lighter and more flexible than metal, but still capable of providing a strong and reliable inward force and circumferential grip around components to be secured. There is also a need for a p-clamp with a modular covering for improved grip, so that a damaged covering can be replaced without requiring disposal of the p-clamp itself. Such p-clamps with a modular covering may also allow for easy replacement of cushion material or easy changes to geometry, such that each p-clamp offers multiple options for a user.